mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ririka Kato
Ririka Kato is the mother of Marika Kato and the former lover of Gonzaemon Kato. She's a former pirate who was known as "Blaster Ririka". Appearance Light Novel Anime Ririka has blue eyes and long purple hair (slightly parted at the front-left) that extends down just past her shoulders. During her pirating days, she wore an outfit similar to the one her daughter now wears, with a black coat with gold highlights (open at the lower front) and red frills at the ends of the sleeves. Under her coat, she wore a slightly longer brown/blue waistcoat with red lining lower down. Below, she wore black leggings and brown boots with gold lining. A black cape with a maroon inside was attached to the back of the coat via shoulder guards. Her sword was attached to her coat at waist level on the left. She wore a bicorne-like hat with the same colour scheme as the coat, the secondary Bentenmaru emblem on the front-left and a white tuft in the middle section on the right. At her job as an air traffic controller, she wears a grey suit and trousers with a white shirt and red tie. Outside of work, when going out, she usually wears a loose, pale green, buttoned up shirt, a small white belt, black or dark grey trousers, black shoes and an open orange-red fleece. At home, she often wears a pale yellow shirt, black trousers, salmon coloured slippers and when cooking, a blue apron with yellow lining and a blue teddy bear face on the front. While aiding Ironbeard during the Pirate Hunter arc, she wore a red catsuit. Manga Personality & Character Ririka is intensely strong-willed and generally exuberant. She is very supportive of her daughter and has the capacity to be tender towards her. Moreover, Ririka tends to drink wine and sake using glass tankards. Background Ririka was born in space and served as a pirate aboard the Bentenmaru, earning the epithet "Blaster Ririka". At some point, she married Gonzaemon and some time later, left him and the Bentenmaru to raise their daughter Marika. She became an Air Traffic Controller on the Sea of the Morning Star at New Okuhama Airport. Ririka didn't tell Marika about her father or her inheritance prior to Misa's and Kane's visit, since she was planning to wait until she had graduated from high school.Sailing 02 Plot Recruitment Arc Ririka was cooking pot-au-feu when Marika came back from her part-time job at Lamp House, having met Kane and Misa. Marika told her that she had met someone who knew her and that they had asked whether she wished to see the planet from outer space, causing Ririka to drop a plate in surprise. After she swept it up, she said that they had arrived sooner than she had expected but it would be OK. At that moment, Kane and Misa arrived at the door in black mourning attire. After a password exchange and greeting each other, Misa informed Ririka that Captain Gonzaemon had passed away. Later, with the four assembled at the dinner table, Ririka and Misa raised their glasses of wine to their deceased captain, quickly finishing them and laughing before switching to larger glasses. Ririka asked Misa what finally did Gonzaemon in, as she hadn't heard of any battles important enough to make the news. She was surprised to find out that it was food poisoning, remarking that she told him to stop eating stuff he picked up off the ground. She also expressed mild surprise that they were able to find her house, to which Misa remarked that her optimism hadn't changed. When Marika asked who the Gonzaemon they were talking about was, Misa asked Ririka in surprise whether she hadn't told her, to which Ririka replied that she had forgotten it until now. She then told Marika that Gonzaemon was her husband and Marika's father. After Misa and Kane had left and Marika was in bed thinking about what she had been told, Ririka, downstairs washing up, said she should take her time and think it over Sailing 01. The next day, while she was at her job, she was informed about the attempted kidnapping and gunfight at Lamp House, and left early to pick Marika up. While they were driving home, Ririka asked Marika if she was mad about not being told about her father and the pirates, having intended to tell her after graduation. Marika replied she was more surprised, about the pirates and also that her dad was alive and only died recently. It didn't feel real and she was surprised at herself for not feeling anything. Marika then asked Ririka about her being a pirate on the Bentenmaru and why. Ririka told her she was born in space, the first thing she knew was being on a spaceship and that was why. She then hugged her daughter and said it was probably impossible for her to imagine but people like that existed, people who had found their place in space, sailors. Ririka then decided to take Marika on a little trip. After dropping off Marika's bike and picking a container up, she drove Marika to a deserted area with many wrecked ship hulls sticking out of the ground. Once they got there, she opened the container to reveal a load of guns, surprising Marika who asked why she had them as she could get arrested. Ririka told her they were for self-defence and the police and military let it slide. Ririka then took a large gun out and gave Marika protective glasses, before firing it through several of the hulls. She then jokingly asked if Marika wanted a try, but said she wouldn't start her off with something that large. She gave Marika an ArmaLite armour-penetrating beam gun, remarking that it was something she used to be given for work. After adjusting Marika's posture so she wouldn't be blown back by the recoil, Ririka asked her why she thought pirates carried guns when boarding ships. Marika asked whether it was to fight, but Rirka told her it was to impress. Ririka told her that 90% of the time, a fight is decided before the first trigger is pulled, but if you set the gun to full power and pulled the trigger, someone else may die or it might be her who dies. She said that if someone is in the police or military so long as they followed orders, they needn't consider such things, but pirates must decide for themselves - that being the power of a pirate. She watched as Marika took aim at a tank and fired, burning a hole straight through it. While Marika stood back in shock, Ririka told her that what she held in her hands was power and if she became captain, she would hold the trigger of an even greater power. Marika protested that she hadn't decided what to do about that yet. Ririka told her she didn't have to decide right now, but she already had the heart and resolve to decide. She said that Marika's power is hers alone Sailing 02. One night, sometime after the yacht club's visit to the relay station, Ririka was eating dinner at home with Marika. She asked when Marika's exams were and when told they were starting the next day, commented they were in a bit of a hurry. After Marika said about how she can mess around for the rest of the summer as she'd saved up plenty of cash, Ririka said her job was fine but inquired about 'that other thing'. Marika then started to ask Ririka about the non-aggression pact, but didn't continue as Ririka didn't appear to know about it. Ririka appeared puzzled but smiled Sailing 03. After the yacht club's eventful practice cruise, Ririka was waiting for Marika at the airport. Marika greeted her as 'mother', which surprised her, and informed her of her decision to become captain of the Bentenmaru. Ririka smiled and told Marika to live long and prosper Sailing 05. After Marika acquired her Letter of Marque, Ririka asked her how it felt to now be a pirate. When Misa mentioned the time limit for Marika to perform an act of piracy, Ririka put it at roughly seven weeks and asked Marika whether she could handle it, though Kane and Misa said she didn't have much of a choice. She patted Marika on the shoulder and told her to have fun. As Marika was taken to the Bentenmaru to begin training, Ririka wished her luck Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc One evening, shortly after Marika had met Gruier Serenity, Ririka asked her about how things were with the pirates. She also asked Marika what her impressions were of the princess and asked if she wanted to invite her round Sailing 08. Another night, Ririka was finishing and posting a message when Marika came in. Observing the kitchen, Marika asked her about dinner and was told they were eating out. Ririka took her to the underground district of New Okuhama Airport. She commented on how it had been a long time since Marika had been under the airport. She greeted Oyaji-san as they arrived at his place and asked if he remembered Marika. When Marika asked, she told him who he was. She sat together with the Bentenmaru crew as they discussed the data on the Golden Ghost Ship. When the food was being served, she welcomed the sake before mentioning that the job, helping a princess to find a ghost ship, was more romantic than the ones she used to get Sailing 09. After the events concerning the Golden Ghost Ship, Ririka was watching a news report about Marika receiving an award from Gruier for her efforts, commenting on how romantic it was. Later when Marika was home and asked her how she'd been home more often recently, she mentioned how she was thinking about changing jobs. After Marika brought the ID ring she got from Gruier home, Ririka remarked how it brought back memories. She told Marika that it was the sort of thing normally kept in a safe and could be used to control the whole ship if necessary. After they thought and talked about the change occuring in Serenity, Marika asked her if she could bring Gruier round for dinner. Ririka later helped Marika prepare the dinner. After the dinner, Ririka and Gruier washed up while Marika took Grunhilde outside for some fireworks. Ririka apologised for making her help, but Gruier replied it was OK as she'd helped out on the Bentenmaru as well. They talked about the rose spring as well as the changes occuring in Serenity, and Ririka asked Gruier what she planned to do next, as Gruier rather than as a princess. Later, Ririka sent off a form for her Class-II Large Interstellar Ship Licensing Exam, saying that she couldn't wait Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc Ririka was at home with Marika some time after she had returned to the Sea of the Morning Star from the Bentenmaru and still hadn't had any word from them. After remarking how it was strange that they'd forget to check up on her, Ririka received a call from Misa in the hospital and passed it to Marika. When Marika said that Misa had told her to call the insurance company regarding the quarantine problem, Ririka got mad remembering about Harold Lloyd and accidentally burned her tongue on her hot drink. After mentioning why they didn't get along, Ririka told Marika not to let her guard down with him. The night after Marika's discussion with Show, Ririka brought Marika a cup of coffee as she was thinking about the options open to her. When Marika asked her where would be best to look for good sailors, Ririka suggested checking at the relay station Sailing 14. Ririka visited Lamp House while filling in paperwork for changing jobs and Mami served her the house blend. Talking about how she wanted to do what she could seeing as Marika was doing so much, which Mami understood, she mentioned that she taught Marika many things to make her a good captain and being able to say that made her happy as a mother Sailing 15. Ririka was watching television when Marika and the yacht club hijacked the broadcast, and saw the events that unfolded on the Glorious Coolph. After Marika returned home, Ririka made pot-au-feu for dinner Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime Only) While Marika was having dinner with her after a hard day's work cleaning, Ririka said to Marika that maybe it was time she started making the pot-au-feu. When Marika asked if she'd teach her, Ririka replied that if she is the Bentenmaru's captain then she has inherited the Kato family secrets, meaning she should be able to do it already. After Marika found the hidden file containing the recipe, Ririka watched eagerly as Marika made pot-au-feu herself Sailing 19. Kane brought Ririka along to a meeting of various representatives from the parties involved with Marika's non-aggression pact. When she asked why he was showing her this now, Kane gestured towards a hooded man at the bar. On seeing him, Ririka realised why the shady people had agreed to leave Marika alone. Kane said they were worried over what would happen once Marika graduated and the protection expires, but Ririka told him that was for Marika to decide and she could do as she wanted Sailing 20. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) After obtaining a license for piloting large ships, Ririka started a new job, though she didn't tell Marika what it was, leading to her being away from home more often. Around the time that Marika learned about the pirate hunter, Ririka was far away from the Sea of the Morning Star Sailing 22. While away, she saved Luca (who was on holiday) from some armed attackers Sailing 25. When Marika sought out Oyaji-san's help, Ririka was relaxing on a deck chair, waking around the time when Marika was mentioned how she was number one in space Sailing 23. On the phone to Marika later, Ririka said how she had boarded a liner after leaving a sea resort planet, not mentioning about the events involving Luca or that she was onboard the Parabellum. She also told Marika that she'd informed her school that she'd be away for two weeks. After finishing her call and putting down her drink, Ririka looked at Ironbeard, wondering if it was fate Sailing 24. When Lyrical Cynical attempted to assassinate Quartz Christie while Ironbeard was escorting her away, breaking the laws of the Pirate's Nest, Ririka swiftly disarmed him and his crew. After Shane knocked out Lyrical Cynical, Ririka held the rest of his men at gunpoint. Ironbeard thanked her and offered her a proper position in his crew, to which she replied that today was a special service. When Misa and Kane turned up, Ririka casually greeted Misa, who asked what she was doing there and whether she'd told Marika about this new job of hers. She laughed slightly as Ironbeard mentioned how he liked what he saw in Marika's eyes at their meeting. When Misa mentioned how it must be tough for her daughter having her parent put so much on her, Ririka replied that Marika chose this path but she didn't expect this much of her Sailing 25. After the battle between the frontier pirates and the Grand Cross, Ririka was present on the Parabellum and contacted the yacht club aboard the Odette II as they came to pick them up. As Gruier spoke with Ironbeard (or rather, Gonzaemon), Ririka thought about his previous actions, reckoning it was probably his way of showing his love. She then asked Shane what he thought of her daughter Sailing 26. Three Ships Arc (Novel Only) During the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa's investigation of Garnet A, Ririka was in command of the Odette II, after an attempt by an unknown party to seize the vessel Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5. Skills & Abilities Ririka is very skilled at handling guns, which gave rise to her epithet "Blaster Ririka" Sailing 07. When she first came aboard the Bentenmaru, she nearly killed the previous crew several times with her cooking Sailing 13, however she has improved considerably since then. Nowadays her cooking is delicious. Shortly after Marika's search for the Golden Ghost Ship, Ririka applies for Sailing 13 and later earns a Class-II Large Interstellar Ship License. Relationships Marika Kato Marika and Ririka have a fairly relaxed mother-daughter relationship. Marika rarely calls Ririka mother, instead callling her 'Ririka-san'. Marika greatly admires Ririka and looks up to her, seeing her as a mountain she wishes to stand tall beside. Ririka has confidence in Marika's abilities and is proud of how far she has managed to come. The two trust each other, though Ririka keeps one or two things secret from Marika. Gonzaemon Kato The exact nature of Ririka's relationship with her husband Gonzaemon is not fully known, though it can be assumed they were very close. Ririka has referred to Gonzaemon as 'that good-for-nothing', though not in an unfriendly manner. Misa Grandwood Ririka is good friends with Misa, having both served on the Bentenmaru during Ririka's pirating days. Misa is sometimes slightly exasperated by Ririka's carefreeness. Harold Lloyd Ririka and Harold didn't get along well, and Ririka still gets mad just thinking about him. Gallery Ririka ~ Blaster Demon.png|''The legendary female pirate, Blaster Ririka'' Ririka - Dual-Wielding.png|''A photo of Ririka during her pirating days'' Sailing 25 - Ririka, Ironbeard and Quartz.jpg|Ririka (Pirate Hunter Arc) Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Articles requiring images